


Damian Wayne and a Few Ducks

by ImSensitiveAubrey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also a little family of ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSensitiveAubrey/pseuds/ImSensitiveAubrey
Summary: Two versions of Damian Wayne meeting a little family of ducks. One is civilian version, other as Robin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Civilian version

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly of Damian with ducklings and I started thinking about and now I've got this, enjoy!

Damian spread out the blanket he had brought with him on the ground, smoothing it out before sitting cross-legged on it. The scene in front of him was perfect for sketching. A pond framed with small trees and some cattails, along with wildflowers, around the edges. The surface of the pond was scattered with lily pads that were occasionally pushed to the side by the ducks swimming past them. Damian shifted to his stomach and started sketching out the pond, enjoying the peace of the moment.

Raspy quacking drew Damian’s attention away from drawing the tree closest to him. Looking up, Damian was met with the ducks he had noticed earlier getting out of the water nearby. One pale brown female followed by a trail of little yellow ducklings. Saxony ducks. The mother watched Damian nervously for a second but started foraging around when he didn’t move. Her ducklings followed her around in clump, making happy little noises. Damian almost smiled at the sight as he started drawing the ducks. As time passed, the ducks started getting closer and closer, a few ducklings darting out of the ball of siblings to nibble on the edge of Damian’s blanket when they were close enough. Soon enough, the ducklings were moving onto the blanket. 

Damian froze when he noticed them on the blanket. Not even moving his pencil, he watched the ducklings get closer to him. One came forward to inspect Damian’s sketchbook, luckily it didn’t get anything on it before it decided to turn away. The other ducklings had decided that the boy in front of them was meant to be climbed. From his legs, arms, and chest, ducklings were trying to jump onto Damian. Their mother didn’t seem to mind. She was on the other side of Damian, which probably encouraged the ducklings to jump on Damian. 

Finally, one made it onto his back, followed by its siblings soon after. More than half hopped over to the other side to be with their mother. However, the remaining three wandered around Damian’s back. One fell back to where they had just left and had to restart to get to the other side. It wasted no time once back up and joined the mother duck. The other two stayed for a while, walking around Damian even more. One of them seemed to stop while the other started climbing higher on Damian. It was starting to make him nervous. Damian had to stop himself from jumping when he felt cold little feet on the back of his neck and then on his head. He waited for it to leave but it only settled in. 

Damian slowly crept his hands up that he could rest his head on them. None of the ducks reacted to the movement, so he assumed that he had done it well. Even at the slight lowering of Damian’s head, the little duckling didn’t even flinch. The one on Damian’s back left to join the mother duck. That left the duckling on his head as the only one still on Damian. With a small sound, the mother headed back for the water, all but the head duckling following behind her. Now Damian started to panic slightly. He slowly reached up and grabbed the duckling off of his head. It peeped as Damian set it down and scurried off to join its family, allowing Damian to breathe a sigh of relief. For a minute or so, he watched the duck family, then resumed his sketching.


	2. Robin version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of Damian Wayne meeting a family of ducks. One is civilian version, other as Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn't really proofread much. This is the version with Robin and Nightwing. I hope you enjoy it!!

Robin walked along the docks with Nightwing, watching out for any danger. It had been quiet all night. No sign of anything that would require their help. Nightwing seemed to be enjoying the downtime, humming softly as they patrolled. He was leading the way but still sticking close to Robin. They reached the end of the dock and started heading back towards the nearby road. It wasn’t a very busy road, at least not for Gotham. Robin watched Nightwing come to a stop a few feet away from the road and turn around to face him.

“Robin, do you hear that?” Nightwing asked. Robin stopped and listened. He heard the sounds of traffic rushing by, some faint honking, the crashing of waves, and quiet peeping. 

“Are you referring to the peeping sounds?” Robin asked as he started looking around for the source. 

“So you do hear it, at least I’m not imagining it,” Nightwing said and started looking around with him. He went in the opposite direction of Robin to cover more ground, pulling out a light to search. The two vigilantes followed the sounds of peeping for a minute or so before Robin found them. 

“Nightwing, I found some ducklings,” Robin called out from where he was hunched over a storm drain. “They’re stuck down here.”

“Oh no! Let’s get the poor things out. Do you see their mother?” Nightwing said as he ran over.

“She’s close by, she has a few babies with her,” Robin said, grunting slightly as he pulled the storm drain’s cover off and put it to the side. Shining their lights down, they could see seven ducklings at the bottom, peeping for their mother. Nightwing lowered Robin down the storm drain gently and they started working to free the ducklings.

Robin took off his cowl when he was secure on the ground. The ducklings backed away from him, huddling together in the corner. Lowering himself to be less intimidating, Robin started grabbing the little ducks and handing them up to Nightwing, using the cowl to transport them in groups. He could the quacks of the mother duck as she greeted each of her ducklings. Soon only two were left. Robin fastened the cowl backward and tucked them into the hood. 

Nightwing leaned down to help Robin, pulling him up carefully. Robin rested on his knees and pulled out one of the ducklings while Nightwing replaced the storm drain cover to its spot. In the time that it took for Robin to carefully set the duckling down, the other was trying to climb up Robin’s neck. Nightwing turned to look at Robin at the sound of him failing to hold back laughter. He pulled out his phone as soon as he saw that Robin was being tickled by a duckling. The first few photos went unnoticed. Then, Robin reached up and grabbed the duckling, stopping the tickling, which let him see the phone that was snapping photos of him. Robin scowled as he returned the duckling to its mother and siblings.

“How unprofessional,” Robin said bluntly, struggling to hold back a small smile when Nightwing started laughing. 

“I hope you know I’m keeping those pictures,” Nightwing said as he scrolled through his gallery that now had several photos of Robin with a duckling.

“We should continue patrol,” Robin stood up and fixed his cowl, turning it around to pull his hood over his head. Nightwing sighed but joined him. Even if nothing else happened that night, they had definitely done some good today.


End file.
